


A Collection of Christmas Oneshots, Ballum edition...

by benshearingaid



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benshearingaid/pseuds/benshearingaid
Summary: Comment any prompts you have and I'll see what I can come up with...
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	A Collection of Christmas Oneshots, Ballum edition...

'The Gift Tag'

Callum picks up the biro pen and rolls it between his fingers, biting the inside of his cheek.  
"You alright, bruv?" Stuart asks, heading towards the fridge from his bedroom.  
"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine...." Callum was in a world of his own. "You?" He remembered to add.  
"Yeah, just getting another beer. Listen, whoever invented sellotape deserves an award but also a slap. The amount of times I've lost the end, it's driving me mad, bruv. I hate wrapping. And now I've got Rainie, I've got her loads of little things, y'know cuz she's been inside...." Stuart realised he was rambling and that Callum was definitely not listening. "I'll... get back to it." He announced.  
Callum sighed, staring down at the two words on the gift tag in front of him.  
_To Ben,_  
The only words he'd managed.  
What should he even write? Sure they were boyfriends now. Dating. But did he write something heartfelt? Did he keep it simple? He wasn't sure. It was infuriating. He'd never done this before, it was all new, brand new. Ben wasn't smushy, he didn't melt over kind words.... did he? Callum put his head in his hands and groaned, getting annoyed with himself. He picked up the gift bag he'd brought to house the present he'd gotten for Ben, placing crumpled tissue paper in the bottom of it before placing the wrapped, personalised wallet he'd finally decided on in the shop after at least half an hour of contemplation. His phone buzzed on the table, alerting him to a new text message. It was from Ben.  
_Hey, lover boy. Look what I just found...._  
Accompanied by a selfie of Ben puckering his lips, a sprig of plastic mistletoe between his forefinger and thumb.  
Callum chuckled to himself, shaking his head with amusement.  
_It's mistletoe..._  
Ben sent another text to clarify.  
_I know that, you muppet!_  
Callum typed his reply out, the smile not leaving his face. He knew then what he had to write.

_To Ben,_

_Merry Christmas. Here's to many more together._

_I love you._

_Callum x_

..................................................................................................................

The Tree

Lexi's eyes twinkled with happiness and joy. "You got a real one?!" She said, excitedly. "Sure did, princess." Ben said, standing with his hands on his hips.  
"I love it!" Lexi said as she ran towards the stairs to her bedroom to change out of her school uniform.  
Callum placed another plastic box onto the floor, wiping his head. "Last one." He announced. Ben nodded. "Right. Good. Let's begin." He said.  
"Wait for me!" Lexi said, running back down the stairs at lightning speed.  
Callum looked at Ben, an amused smirk on his face. "Right. You put on the music, Lex, I'll sort the lights and Callum, you sort the baubles." Ben said, using a pointed finger at each of them to accompany his bossy instructions.  
They giggled together and danced to the Christmas music, placing each decoration onto the branches.  
Callum wore a Santa hat, Ben wrapped tinsel around his neck like a scarf and Lexi wore reindeer ears. It was magical.  
Callum lifted Lexi onto his shoulders for the final touch. The star on top of the tree.  
"Is that level, Lex?" Ben quizzed, squinting his eyes.  
"Shut up." Lexi retorted, rolling her eyes. She was such a Mitchell already.  
"Looks good to me.... Lex, do you want to do the honours?" Callum asked, placing the child back onto the ground.  
Lexi grinned, rushing towards the plug switch at the wall.  
"Shall we countdown?" Ben asked.  
"Five.... four.... three.... two.... ONE!" They all said together. And with that, Lexi flicked the switch.  
Fairy lights shone and twinkled.  
"I... love.... it!" Lexi squealed. 

..................................................................................................................

' The pyjamas.'

"Come on in, Callum." Kathy urged, using her arms for emphasis. "In you get, come on."  
Callum chuckled, adjusting his rucksack on his shoulder. "Hi." He said, greeting his boyfriend's Mum with a kiss on the cheek. "Get yourself a drink." She instructed. Callum nodded and grabbed a bottle of beer from the kitchen counter, using the bottle opener beside it to flip the lid off.  
"Oh, you're here." Ben appeared in the doorway, a post it note stuck to his head.  
"Don't you get cheatin'!!!!" A small voice instructed behind him. "Callum!" They said when they saw the taller man in the kitchen. Lexi rushed towards him, throwing her arms around his waist. "Hiya." He said, ruffling her hair. She was also wearing a post it note. Callum frowned towards Ben, confused. "Who am I game..." Ben rolled his eyes. "Do you want to play?" Lexi asked, excitedly.  
"Let the man get inside, Lex!" Ben said, picking up his daughter into his arms.  
"I'll play!" Callum replied, enthusiastically.  
Lexi grinned.  
"Take your stuff upstairs and we'll wait for ya." Ben said, pecking his boyfriend's lips with a hello.  
Callum nodded and headed upstairs, placing his rucksack on the floor beside the bed. He glanced across and saw something on the bed.  
Folded, were a pair of pyjamas with a small piece of card on top.

_Calum,  
merry cristmas, i hope u like these pajamas, we all hav maching ones  
lots of luv  
lexi  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

It was decorated with lots of stickers.  
Callum smiled to himself, opening out the pyjamas. They were elf ones. Striped red legs, bright green top. Callum had never received a better gift.


End file.
